Deer in the headlights
by superpaox2
Summary: Soul eater evans un joven opuesto a Maka albarn, el chico hará todo para conquistarla pero aveces es difícil cuando eres un tío cool y no sabes hablar con...mujeres. este fic se actualiza los Miercoles,Jueves y Lunes :D!
1. Soul Eater Evans

Wazza! DX

Ustedes: *contestan teléfono* WAZZAAA DX!

Okey no :B XD yay traje un fic! :nomedigas: que espero que les guste teden! Es un tipo songfic pero largo xDD inspirado en la canción deer in the headlights owó!

Disclaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Ohkubo,Deer in the headlights by owl city!

**Soul 'Eater' Evans, sí así me llamo, tengo 18 años, soy un tipo cool, todas las chicas les gusto, aún así ninguna ha sido capaz de conquistarme, dé hecho jamás he besado a alguien, nada cool.**

**Puede que sea cool y atractivo, pero no se como hablar con chicas, ni con hermosas, ni con las acosadoras, enserió las acosadoras me dan miedo. Así que digamos que mis citas no salen bien de todo.**

_"Flashback"_

_-Hola so-¡Oh dios eso es un barro!_

_-¡¿Qué?¡¿Dónde?-la chica empezó a gritar desesperada, saco su espejo-¡Es enorme!_

_-No te preocupes barro, digo ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-una mano roso mi mejilla ¿Qué? ¡Le pregunte su nombre!_

_Mi celular empezó a sonar, lo tome y conteste-¿Qué hay?_

_-¡¿Cómo que hay?¡Nuestra cita! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Evans mas vale que vengas rápido! ¡YA!_

_Colgué y observe a la chica que me acaba de marcar-evidentemente, esta en el mismo lugar que yo._

_Me levante, puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me encamine hacia la chica, sentada en esa mesa._

_-Oh, eso fue rápido._

_-Los tíos chévere como yo no tardan-la chica soltó una risita y puso una sonrisa como de "¡hoy te violare!" y esa una de las razones por que escapa de las mujeres._

_Me senté en la silla, dé la mesa-y bien… ¿te gusta el queso?-okey siempre me pongo nervioso, la chica empezó a reírse._

_-Idiota._

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Los que quesos son deliciosos! ¡hey no te vayas!-mierda,se fue._

_Escuche una risa proveniente de la cocina, era Tsubaki, la chica que iba en la misma escuela que yo, cabelló pelinegro, ojos azules, 17 años y cocinera del restaurante "Nakatsubaka" sus padres lo fundaron por cierto._

_-¡Viejo! ¡Eres un asco!-y ese era el egocéntrico de Black star, peliazul, ojos verdes,18 años, mí mejor amigo, egocéntrico, él típico chico que va a desayunar siempre ahí, era de costumbre, pero aquí entre nos, lo hace para ver a Tsubaki._

_-Cállate-le respondí, mientras metía mi cabeza a mis brazos cruzados._

_-¡ESTO ES SIMETRICO! ¡DAME TU PELOTA NIÑO!_

_-¡QUE NO! ¡MAMI! ¡Ayuda!_

_-¡Idiota!_

_¡SLAP! Si eso fue una cachetada_

_-¡Hijo de su procreador!-dijo el pelinegro, le Death the Kid,amante de la simetría, según la mesera "Liz" seria simétrico, si es que no tuviera esas líneas negras en su pelo, pelinegro,19 años, hijo del director de la escuela a la que vamos "Shibusen" siempre viste de traje o a veces viste como una persona normal._

_-¡Soul!-grito Liz,una chica, qué fue abandonada en la calle junto a su hermana Patty por una prostituta, pero Kid las ayudo y hasta les consiguió trabajo, exactamente este, son meseras, su nombre Elizabeth Thompson,pelo lacio y rubio, ojos azules,18 años,su hermana,Patricia Thompson,una chica no tan inteligente,inmadura,alegre,se ríe de todo, su sueño es ir a África, todo por mi culpa, por recordarle a ¡UNA MALDITA JIRAFA!¡no es mi culpa que le quise copiar y mi cuello se hiso como una jirafa! Varias veces lo ha tratado romper, peló rubio, corto, ojos azules, y al parecer siempre esta sonrojada, 16 años._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte._

_-Tu ejem chica se fue pero no pago la cuenta ¿serias amable?_

_-¡¿Qué? Hija de-Patty me tapo la boca._

_-¡Soul-kun! ¡Eso es malo!_

_-¡perdón! Bien… aquí tienes-le di el dinero._

_-¡gracias!-dijo y me guiño, me levante de mi lugar y fui a la puerta-¡Hasta luego!_

_-¡Adiós Soul!-dijeron todos al insomnio y yo me retire._

_Empecé a tararear una canción, qué recién se me pego y que a nadie le gustaría, por que era jazz, mí mirada se fijo en una chica._

_Cabello cenizo, ojos color olivo, al parecer tenia su cabello en dos colas…es… ¡hermosa! Espera, espera ¡no tienes busto! ¡Pero es hermosa! Sin darme cuenta estaba enfrente de ella._

_-¡HOLA PECHO PLANO!-grite alegre…espera eso no sonó bien…mierda._

_-…-la chica se quedo callada, sacó un spray de su bolsa y me lo hecho en la cara- ¡aléjate de mi idiota!-y salió corriendo._

_-¡Hey! ¡Espera!-rayos ¿ahora que? Fije mi mirada a un papel,hm esto es de la escuela, sonreí ¡tendré otra oportunidad!_

_"Fin del flashback"_

**Ese día cuando la conocí era domingo ¡hoy es lunes! Debería buscarla, hasta ahora se su nombre: Maka Albarn.**

**Hija de mi profesor…. Mierda ¡todo es difícil! Okey me siento un acosador, he estado investigando sobre ella toda la tarde de ayer ¿pero ella se fijara en alguien como yo? Es que siempre tengo peleas y no le hago caso a nadie y ella es como mi opuesto.**


	2. Maka Albarn

Wazza! Again ._. xDD asdf es que ando inspirada que hasta creo que terminare este fic hoy o shi *rompe guitarra de su primo bebe pd: es de juguete* \m/

Mi primo: esto no quedara asi :stare: (¿)

Disclaimer: Atsushi Ohkubo es dueño de esos estúpidos y sensuales personajes (Soul eater) ,Deer in the headlights by owl city!

**Maka Albarn, ese es mi nombre, tengo 17 años, acabó de mudarme con mi padre, él idiota que engaño a mama,Kami albarn, me encanta leer y estudiar, no soy tan sociable, sólo tengo una amiga,Crona goron.**

**Yo se muy bien como hablarle a ¡esos hijos de puta! ¡Si los hombres!**

_"Flashback"_

_-Maka…-dijo un chico tierno, con una rosa en mano-te amo._

_-¡Cállate idiota!_

_"Fin del flashback"_

**¿Qué? ¡Ellos merecen eso! No se puede confiar en uno puede que llegue y te diga tu cruel, realidad y tengas que huir de la vergüenza.**

_"Flashback"_

_¿Tengo que entregar este documento? ¿Para entrar? Bueno mi mama quería que siguiera estudiando ¡pero yo no quiero con el imbécil de Spirit! ¿Cómo será esa escuela?_

_"Shibusen" interesante nombre para un ciudad como esta, Madrid._

_Creo que tengo hambre ¡iré a comer a ese restaurante! Se ve interesante, empecé a buscar dinero de mi bolso me quede parada en medio del estacionamiento del restaurante._

_Un chico albino, ojos color rubí y una sonrisa con ¿dientes filosos? ¿Que rayos? Pero aun así se ve guapo, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas._

_¿Por qué rayos me mire? Lo estaba ignorando mientras seguía buscando mi dinero ¡¿Dónde esta?_

_-¡HOLA PECHO PLANO!-el albino grito ¿q-que? ¿Pecho plano? Puse mis manos en mis pechos…no había casi nada… ¡espera quien se cree para decir eso! ¡agg! ¡Hombres!_

_Ya que estoy en mi bolsa…es hora de sacarlo… ¡aquí esta! Le eche mi spray en la cara-¡Aléjate de mi idiota!-y Salí huyendo con la bolsa abierta._

_Vi una hoja salir volando ¡mi documento! Salí corriendo hacia la hoja, la cual entro al restaurante "Nakatsubaka" abrí la puerta, rápidamente y todos me vieron._

_-¡Aja aquí estas!-agarre el papel, mis ojos se oscurecieron, no era, una risa de una chica me llamo la atención, era pelinegra con ojos azules y con…busto._

_-¿Qué se le ofrece?-me dijo amablemente._

_- huevo con tocino ¡por favor!-me senté en una de las bancas de la barra, la chica se fue a cocinar, en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, tenia el plato enfrente de mi,wow eso fue rápido._

_-Aquí tiene-me dijo sonriendo._

_-G-gracias-empecé a comer._

_-Soy Tsubaki ¿tu?-reaccione y trague mi comida, pará no hablar con la boca llena-¡Maka!_

_Seguía comiendo, ya casi terminaba, hasta que Tsubaki me dijo algo-¿Qué hacías persiguiendo una hoja?_

_-Ah eso, bueno creí que era un documento importante que debo de entregar a Shibusen._

_-¿Shibusen? ¿Eres nueva?_

_-Sepe ¿tu también eres de ahí?_

_-De hecho-se rio un poco._

_-Ah vale, o-oye ¿quisieras ser mi amiga?_

_-Claro-y me dio una sonrisa._

_-¡Gracias!-termine de comer y pague la cuenta-¡NO LO ENCUENTRO!-Salí corriendo del restaurante ¡¿Dónde esta?_

_"Fin del flashback"_

**¡Bien, hoy es lunes y no lo encuentro! ¿Ahora que hare? ¿Será que ese idiota se lo llevo? Solté un grito.**

**-M-maka y-ya se hace tarde-me dijo Crona desde la puerta.**

**-¡Ya voy!-respondi,si Crona ella fue mi primer amiga,de hecho ella es de aquí,si,acabo de hacer un amiga, bueno 2.**

**-¡N-no h-hay tiempo!-Crona me arrastro hasta la salida de la casa.**

**-¡NO!¡ESPERA!**


	3. ¡Hola de nuevo pecho plano!

Disclaimer: Atsushi Ohkubo es dueño de esos estúpidos y sensuales personajes (Soul eater) ,Deer in the headlights by owl city!

**Capitulo 1:**

**¡Hola de nuevo, Pecho plano!**

**Soul Pov**

Así que hoy es lunes, esa rubia, debe de estar buscando su documento ¡Me deberá de buscar a mí para encontrarlo! O si soy ¡Tan! Malo.

-¡Buenos días Soul!-voltee y estaba Tsubaki y Black star junto a una cinta adhesiva, gracias a dios.

-¡Buenas!-saque el documento de mi escondite-¡Mira se lo robe a la chica nueva! ¡Soy tan malo!-Tsubaki me dio un zape.

-¡¿Soul ese es de Maka?!

-em, si.

-¡Soul! ¡Regrésalo! ¡Ahora!

-Si, mami-me di la vuelta, una peliceniza, estaba corriendo gritando desesperada "yo pensé que estaba cuerda" me estaba acercando, las miradas de las chicas se clavaron en mi viéndome, de forma acosadora, hasta que Kilik,Ox Ford,Harvard me taparon el paso.

-¡Esta vez no ganaras!

-¡Si, somos 3 contra 2!

-Cállense los dos, de una vez-dijo Harvard, él único cuerdo de los 3.

-¡Apártense! ¡Tengo que ir a mear!-las chicas que me miraban, se empezaron a reír y me dejaron de miran "¡Genial!"

-¡Esa excusa ya no sirve!-grito Ox Ford.

-¡Oh mierda!-grite, Maka estaba alejándose, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empujé con fuerza a los tres al mismo tiempo, dejándolos en el piso, salté sobre ellos y Salí corriendo, dónde estaba Maka.

Estaba corriendo y no me di cuenta que iba a chocar contra ella y entonces paso.

**Maka Pov**

"¡Ah! ¡¿Pero que rayos fue eso?!" levante mi vista, estaba ese albino, levantándose del piso.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota!

-¡Perdón!-me respondió con un tono de sarcasmo-pecho plano-deletreó "¡¿Cómo SE ATREVE!? Lance mi libreta; qué tenia en mi mano izquierda, directo a su cara como un boomerang.

-¡AH!¡los libros son para leer, no para ser usados como armas!-grito irritado.

-¡Pues aprende a respetar!-grite, todos nos estaban viendo, yo y el "chico con canas" goteamos.

-¡Mira ese cuadro Maka! Es muy artístico, muy, muy cultural-"¿M-Maka? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

-Si, si lo que tu digas-dije desinteresada, todos nos dejaron de mirar, atrás de Soul estaba 3 chicos.

-Atrás de ti-dije, él chico con canas volteo y goteo-¡mierda!-dijo, y rápido me dio un papel "¡M-mi documento! ¡Él lo tenia! ¡Ag! ¡Estúpido, abuelo, canoso secuestrador de documentos! Bueno al menos lo tengo" suspire aliviada.

La campana sonó, todos mis compañeros salieron corriendo deprisa a sus salones. Yo pacíficamente fui a ver al director "Shinigami-sama"

Toque la puerta-¡Pase!-dijo el director en un tono juguetón, yo gotee y entre.

-¡Aquí tiene! El documento-se lo di y observe detenidamente al director, vestía un esmoquin su pelo era negro completamente pero, tenia una mascara.

-¡Puede retirase!-yo asentí y me fui.

Afuera me esperaba Crona, en una banca que estaba afuera-¡C-corre! ¡Se nos hace tarde!

"No de nuevo"

-¡ya voy!-pero Crona me agarro de la mano y me arrastro hacia el salón.

"¡Sufro!¡sufro!" me levante cuando sentí que ya no avanzábamos, ya estábamos adentro.

-Albarn, tome asiento-me dijo un señor de 26 años, peló gris, ojos grises, bata "elemental estaba en la clase de química"-Junto a Evans.

Mi mirada se fijo al mencionado "¡NO!¡NO!"

-¡hola de nuevo pecho plano!


End file.
